Save me from myself
by Isolophobia
Summary: Finn is having a rough time dealing with the break up between him and flame princess. He battles with his inner demons but found someone who can fight them off. Can he save Finn from himself. Warning includes some mature content and boyxboy self harm and suicidal thoughts and actions
1. Chapter 1

**new to this story thing so sorry if it sucks! **

** (Finns P.O.V.)**

Jake I just. I can't do this anymore! "Bro there will be others". No! I donked it up she'll never talk to me again! Why am I such a jerk! I practically yelled. Jake wrapped his arms around me in a comforting manner. I-I jake what if what if she never wants to see me again I mean, she rules fire kingdom now she's moved on, she doesn't like me anymore. I said with tears starting to stream down my face. i heard jake quietly sing moms lullaby that she used to sing to us when we where babies. Jake is the only one who really knows me anymore I don't know what I would do with out him. I was pretty tired so I decided to close my eyes and let jake sing me to sleep.

**sorry it was short tell me if I should continue or not. **


	2. Chapter 2

**did you like the first chapter well here's the second woo hoo**

** (jakes P.O.V.) **

Come on buddy it's been two weeks since you've left the tree house you know, let's go on an adventure or go to treetrunk's. " jake I'm just not in the mood you know you can go, don't stay in here and be bored i'll be fine I promise. I'll just sit and play BMO." Ok man well I'm gonna go see lady rainacorn so call me if you need anything bro. "ok bye jake"

**(Finns P.O.V.)**

As I saw jakes figure get smaller, I felt my heart sink into my stomach. This act I can't do thus anymore what jakes sees everyday is just a mask I've worked very hard on. I keep it on when I'm around him, I don't really want him to know how hurt I really am I couldn't bare to see the guilt on his face, he's tried so hard to keep my mind off these type of things but there always gonna be there no matter what. In that moment I let the mask slip off I let the tears that have been threatened to fall, spill out. I let the pain I've had bottled up out. I cried I stayed in that same spot an cried Because I felt pain I felt lonely. I can't do this! I screamed at anyone who would listen. Help me please! Make it go away! I can't bear it! I was in so much pain. I wanted to go away, I wanted to go away Forever.

**(readers P.O.V.)**

jake returned home a few hours later. "Finn bro you there" jake stood still listening and he heard little sobs coming from upstairs in there room. "Finn man I was starting to get wor-" jake stopped talking and ran over to Finn. " dude are you ok" "jake I can't-i can't do this" " just hold on bud I know it hurts just keep in there man" "NO!" "YOU DONT GET IT!" Finn screamed In between sobs "FINN WHAT THE LUMP MAN WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO SHE DOESNT LOVE YOU ANYMORE I CANT HELP YOU WITH THAT, I TRY SO HARD AND YOU ACT LIKE THAT ISNT ENOUGH FOR YOU!" that did it Finn completely broke "aw man I didn't mean to tell I just" jake sighed and help Finn. Finn held on to jake like his life was in jakes hands and cried into his fur until he drifted off into a dreamless slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

**(readers P.O.V.)**

Finn awoke the next morning feeling tired and stiff. He noticed jake wasn't there so he figured he was downstairs making an everything burrito or something. Finn walked into the kitchen and saw that there was a note on the table from jake. It read " dear Finn if you are reading this I have left already, one of the pups (jake jr. ) got into a serious accident and I had to leave right away I didn't want to wake you,I don't know how long I will be gone but I'll call and tell you the news. -love jake ps. Be safe."

(Finns P.O.V.)

ok Finn jake just left for a while you can mange to stay here just for a few days with out him, i thought to myself. I got dressed some time later and decided it was time to leave the tree house. I was outside wandering if anybody even noticed I was gone , probably not. I pushed those thoughts away and decided to go visit P.B. . I arrived a short time later nothing out of the ordinary. It was still pretty early he might still be In so I decided to just walk to her room on my way there the staff were giving me strange looks weird. I shook the idea off maybe there just surprised to see me. I got to her door and heard talking probably some royal mumbo jumbo, so I waited out side the door , I tried to see if I could recognize the voices I heard P.B.'s but the other ones a little bit hard to distinguish I've never heard it before oh well I'll just wait till they finish.

(Princess Bubblegums P.O.V.)

Ah marshall so glad to see you, for a minute I thought your weren't coming. " yeah you know how long it takes to get from here all the way from Aaa". But anyways what did you want at such last minute timing. Oh yeah, well I have a very close friend of mine and sorry for past minute timing but she's having a wedding and couples only so.. Would you mind going with me. I mean as a friend! I said that last part a bit to quickly I thought with a dark pink blush on my cheeks. " yeah I'll go with you" oh it's ok I really didn't want to go any- wait what? " I said I'll go with you, you know to the wedding. O-oh thanks. " anyways not to be rude"Marshall said hovering above me "whose wedding is it?" huh yeah my friend flame princess you'll really like her. She's getting married to one of my best assistances. " and who might that be?" Cinnamon bun they really have been clicking for the past few months. ok marshall lee I'll see you sometime around next week ok. " ok P.B. see you then". I opened my bedroom door to let Marshall out to find a sleeping Finn By my door. Was he ease dropping on me? That thought infuriated me I screamed at him. FINN!

(Finns P.O.V.)

I woke up to princess screaming at me. "FINN HOW DARE YOU , EASE DROP ON ME YOU LITTLE MOUSE! GET OUT!" wait P.B. I wasn't "NOW!" But- "GUARDS!" The. The banana guards came and threw me out . Great job Finn you've managed to donk up another great thing in your life. Why can't i do anything right. I thought walking back to the tree house with tears in my eyes I wasn't gonna let them fall though, I didn't want to show everybody how weak I really was.

(Marshall's lees P.O.V.)

woah P.B. call down. It looks like you really hurt that dudes feelings. " huh oh he'll be fine ok now back to us" she said like that never even happened. You know what your a real Inconsiderate bitch. " what " you heard me and you can forget about the wedding. I said and floated out of the kingdom to look for that guy he shouldn't be to far now. I floated around for a few minutes and I saw him sitting on a rock by a small stream.

(Finns P.O.V.)

I couldn't make it home, my thoughts really got to me. I found a little river and say down on a rock just thinking about all the things I've managed to fuck up over the years. I honestly get tired of this whole hero thing I can't do anything I can't swear I can't have any type of real fun because heroes can't do that I thought in a mocking tone. Who am I kidding look at me I'm a complete n utter useless excuse for a person I thought with tears streaming down my face. i just bother every body nobody wants me around them I wouldn't want me around them either . the tears came down harder " hey man you ok?" I heard someone call , oh no I started to panic I wiped my face and tried to look as normal as possible. The figure floated next to me. And he strongly resembled my close friend marceline. " um I'm Marshall lee" hi I said I almost a mumble. " well you must be finn" yeah "do you wanna talk about it." I could tell he wasn't used to doing these type of things. I'm fine really just tired you know. I lied. " would you like me to take you home I mean it's not trouble." I could tell this was awkward for him. but I could use a buddy right now so I let him take me home. It was just like when marceline would fly me home . We made it to the tree house and the whole ride. Marshall was looking around the tree house . So I'm Marshall not to be rude or anything but why where you with P.B. . " oh she was just inviting me to this stupid wedding is all". Who's getting married? ". Uhh some girl named flame princess"."you know her?" I sat on the couch and but my head in my hands. I can't believe this. " hey dude you ok?" Marshall walked over to me and but his hand on my arm. He was cold. Yeah I'm fine my voice shaking while I talked. " Finn" I didn't want to hear anything I wanted to be alone. I felt tears coming. Why am I such a baby? I started to cry.

(Marshall lees P.O.V.)

aw man what did I do? I'm freaking out. Finn your not ok you can tell me. I promise I wont laugh or anything. Is it something I said. He shook his head I didn't know what to do so I did the only thing I knew how. I sung to him. One of my favorite songs hold on till May by pierce the veil.

**-and as the sun went down we ended up on the ground, I heard the train shake the trees and you screamed over the sound and as we owned this night I put your body to the test with mines this love. Was out of control 3-2-1 where did it go , if I were you Id put that away see your just wasted and thinking bout the past again darlin you'll be ok.**


	4. Chapter 4

( Finns P.O.V.)

He was singing to me. its just like jake when he sings me to sleep with moms lullaby. I don't deserve this. I looked up at him he had his eyes closed in beautiful angelic manner. He's like an angel of darkness. I never really got to look at him. I noticed how his face would turn in emotion I could tell it meant a lot to him. I noticed how his hair falls perfectly at his airs not to long and not to short. He was tall but well built . His skin resembled a cool icy gray different but beautiful his teeth menacing but cute. I noticed the two bites on the side of his neck I reached out and touched them. He stopped singing. "Finn?" "a-are you ok?" I looked down. I felt embarrassed I had a full on emotional break down infront of him. So much for first impressions. "Finn was it something I said?" No it's just hard to explain. "I've got time man. I-I mean if you want me to hear it if not I understand I'll just go then." He started to get up and leave . No I mean no Marshall it's not like that it's just, she - I-I loved her and I messed it all up now she's getting married it's just a lot to sink in but I'll be fine. "Finn what's that?" He asked pointing to my arm. I forgot I did this I thought to myself before Marshall came to me at the river I saw a shard of old glass and just cut across my arm a few times. I've gotten so used to doing it, I never really thought about someone seeing it. It's nothing I said. " it's nothing wha do you mean it's nothing." "your not going to do that again." Who do you think you are you don't know me . " I know more than you think " whatever I was about to get up he grabbed my arm. Ow stop your hurting me. " your hurting yourself!" Leave me alone you don't know an- " what Finn I don't know what ?" He took a step closer " huh Finn I don't know how it feels to watch the love of your life leave you in the dust." " you think I don't know what it feels like to be hopeless and just want someone to understand you" " Finn I'm a thousand years old I've been through more pain than you can count." He stepped closer our noses touching " I know what it feels like to hurt I know the pain I know what it feels like to end want to have it all end." I know what it feels like to just want that one pain to just end for just a second." He lifted my arm to his lips and kisses my scars. " I know how to make that pain go away Finn." I swallowed just when I thought he couldn't get any closer he did are lips a mere centimeters away. He leaned coward and his lips were on my own. it started off slow, like he was testing to see if I would pull away. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip asking for entrance. I opened my lips.

( Marshall's P.O.V.)

he opened his mouth. I deepened the kiss. I could tell he wasn't used to this kind of stuff . I let my tongue roam through his mouth So I could taste him. I let my hands rest at his hips he wrapped his arm around my neck . I could do this forever but I knew he needed to breath soon so I broke the kiss and rested my head on his forehead and licked his lips. He looked u at me with his beautiful crystal blue eyes and his blonde hair it reminded me of the purest gold there is. He was blushing. I could tell he was embarrassed he covered his face with his hands and turned around I wrapped my arms around his wits in a backwards hug and rested my chin on his shoulder. Why are you hiding your beautiful face from me? " I'm not" yes you are. " no I'm not beautiful." Why would say that ? " look at me " I am all I see is a beautiful boy. " all see is a pathetic nobody" he walked out of my hug and sat down. Finn. " why would you do that?" Do what? " why would you pretend that you care like that." I'm not pretending Finn . " yes you are I know you are." I promise I do.

(Finns P.O.V.)

your lying to me. My voice started shaking. " Finn I promise I'm not you can trust me." W-why are you doing this to me. " Finn are you scared." No " yes you are your scared that you have feelings for me. " n-no I'm not. " Finn it's ok I won't hurt you." I stared at him he had to be lying he had to. "Finn" he stroked my cheek and the. Rested it on my shoulder. " I don't ever want to do something to you that what cause you to do this." He rubbed my arm with the scars. he bent down and kissed my cheek and smiled a sincere smile. I knew he wasn't lying.


End file.
